Dean Campbell Winchester
by marauder211
Summary: Dean Winchester. Descended from the famous Campbell family of Hunters. Raised by the well known John Winchester. It was perhaps inevitable that he is one of the smartest and most skilled Hunters to have ever lived. How did he gain this title?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a smart man. He didn't go to a fancy University like Sammy, but that doesn't make him stupid. He got good grades in High School and could have gotten into a nice University if he wanted to further his education. He could have finished school and opened up a garage. Bought a nice house with a white picket fence, had 2.5 kids and got a dog. He would have found a nice normal girlfriend and pretended that there was nothing out of the ordinary with his family's past. He would have lived out a long, civilian, lifestyle.

For all of his genius brother's intellect, he could never quite grasp the fact that not everyone wanted the same things that he did. Yes, he _could _have a normal life, start a normal family, do normal things and pretend to be a normal person. But he doesn't want that. He wants silver bullets and exorcisms. Rock salt and lighter fluid. Werewolves, shape shifters, ghosts, poltergeists, black dogs, skin walkers and demons.

If there was anything that he was born to do, that would be hunting. Nothing compared to that rush. Hunting down and killing any evil son of a bitch that he could find. Whilst it wasn't the safest life, and he has to lie to everyone he meets about what he does, there was nothing more fulfilling about saving people and hunting things.

Sam and Dean were sitting in a bar in Palo Alto. After finishing a hunt that was fairly close to his brother; Dean had decided to pay his brother a visit and see how he was doing in California. The bar wouldn't have been his choice of places to visit, the music was annoying and there were too many young students who looked like they hadn't done anything by themselves in their lives, he had a surprisingly good beer in his hand and a burger on the table. It should have been a good day for them. Catching up on what had been going on whilst they were apart and spending some good quality time with his family, Sam seemed determined to ruin any joy he had intended to get from this visit.

"Why did you come down here Dean?" his little brother's voice grated out again."Has Dad sent you, because I swore I was done hunting.".

After everything that he has done for his little brother, he thinks that he could at least get a little gratitude. But Sam has always been a little selfish. Instead of looking at all of the things that Dean has gone against his Dad to give Sam what he wanted. Sam could only ever see what he didn't have. Dean loved his brother, so even if he didn't understand why he would want to play soccer instead of learn how to bow hunt, he still figured out a way for him to play. Even if Sam had to do extra training after he was done with his team.

"Why can't a guy come and visit his little brother without the third degree?" Dean answered his brother after taking a breath so that his reply would be at least vaguely calm. "I'm here to see how you're doing Sammy. I thought I deserved a short break so that we could catch up."

Dean took another pull of his beer. Sammy was the most important person in his life. He had practically raised the kid once their mom died and their Dad's absences started to get bigger and bigger. They had not spent this long apart form each other before so Dean decided that he would check on Sam the next time that he was close to Palo Alto. Just because his brother was fighting with their Dad was no reason for Dean to never see his little brother again. He didn't know how his Dad could believe that Sam would never go to college in the first place. Sammy had been looking into colleges since he was 14. Dean had known that he was accepted into Stanford about a year before he finally gathered up the courage to tell their family. As soon as Dean had figured that he was going to be away from the safety of their family, he had started to make detours to Palo Alto. Whenever they were close, he would head over for a day or two. His Dad and Brother probably thought that he was with a woman. By the time that Sam had left, he had taken care of any evil thing that he could find within 15 miles of where his brother would be living. He had a plan to make his brother safer that would not be ready for about a year after he had left.

"So you're here to visit." Sam sounded sceptical."There wasn't a hunt here that brought you here." Sam questioned Dean.

"Nope" Dean replied."I came here for two reasons. First, I wanted to spend some time with my brother. And second, I have just finished something that I want you to have."Dean waited for his brother's sceptical look to fade. He was probably waiting for t the other shoe to drop.

It had taken a lot of time and a hell of a lot of money, but it was worth it. Dean had purchased and improved a house for his brother. It was a small 2 bedroom house that Dean had been working on for over a year. Every inch of the walls had been carved with protection sigils from any culture and religion that he could find. Covered with special paint mixture that he had mixed up that included salt and holy water, the house looked completely normal. The best feature though, was the devils trap. Dean had got the idea when he was reading up on Samuel Colt. The famous gun maker had designed a devils trap that was laid out with iron railways. It was set over hundreds of square miles. Dean had laid a pentagram of hollow iron bars around the house, with the house being the centre, and filled them with pure salt. He had then dug up a trench that he could set up the pentagram in. He could then cover up the trap with dirt and no one would be able to break it. Hell, if you weren't a demon trying to gain access to the house you wouldn't even know it was there. His brother would be living in a fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on. I've got something that I want you to see." Dean drank down the last of his beer and ate what little food was left on his plate. "I've been working on this ever since I found out that you were planning on leaving and going to college."

"What do you mean since you figures out that I was leaving? How long did you know that I was going to go?" Sam figured that if Dean knew that he was planning on going to college then he would have been trying to get him to stop. Then again, Dean was always unpredictable.

Dean ignored his brother. By now they were in the parking lot. Dean started up the Impala and headed out of the more populated area of Palo Alto.

"I know it's a little out of the way but it's the only way I could have got everything done without being noticed.

Sam looked a little apprehensive the more he heard about Dean's surprise. He loved his brother; but like most things that Dean was good at, this sounded illegal.

"So", Dean decided to fill up the silence, "You still seeing that cute little blonde thing that you were with a couple of months ago?" Dean had never met the woman, but he had seen her when he was doing a quick check up on Sam but didn't have enough time to drop in.

"Her name is Jess." Sam didn't know how his brother had known that he was dating someone: but now that he thought about it, Dean wouldn't have let him leave him without some checking up on him. No matter how much of a badass that his brother seemed to be, he was always very mothering towards people that he loved. Even if he would probable deny that to his dying day." And we were planning on moving in with each other next semester. We just have to find a place."

"Moving in with each other? That's pretty serious Sammy. When are you planning on introducing her to the more attractive of the Winchester brothers? Or are you scared that she would want to trade you in for the better model?"

Dean figured that it was about time for his brother's girl to be introduced to some of the family. If he was moving in with this woman, there might even be a chance that she would be family in a couple of years.

"If you promise that you'll be on your best behaviour, you can meet her tonight. Classes are over for the summer, so a couple of our friends are getting together at this bar across town."

Sam knew how Dean viewed civilians. Hunting was Dean's life. After the age of 4, Dean had embraced the hunting life and for him; normal people were a novelty. Apart from in bars, diners or on hunts, Dean doesn't interact with many people. Dean never really understood what 'normal people' really did. "That means you won't hit on my girlfriend, you won't hustle anyone that I know and there is no mention of the family business where people can hear you."

Dean finally pulled the Impala to a stop. They had come to a halt in front of a small house maybe a 15 minute drive front eh bar that Sam and Dean were talking at. It was a decent house, too small for a family, but there was a decent sized garden with some herbs that looked like they could be for protection and a garage that would fit one car.

"No matter where you go Sam, there will always be monsters out there. You've moved down here to be Joe Normal, but you won't be safe." Dean gave his brother a couple of seconds to absorb his words. "So I had this place built for you."

"It took a hell of a lot of time, numerous poker games and credit card scams; but I finally had enough to buy this place for you. For the last 8 months when I had spare time between hunts; I've been coming here to improve this place. This house Sam, after two years of work, is a fortress against any evil son of a bitch that wants to get in. And now it's yours."

Dean waited for Sam to say something. He knew that he just dropped something big on his baby brother, but he would do anything to keep him safe.

"Two years? What do you mean two years? I only left a year ago." Sam knew he should have been thanking his brother; but he had just had kind of a shock. He hadn't seen his brother for such a long time and when he finally does, Dean gives him a freaking house. Sam was expecting this visit to be terrible, with Sam keep on having to fend off his brother from trying to drag him back to hunting.

"Come on Sammy. I'm the one who had to raise your sorry ass; you think you can hide anything from me. I knew that you were planning on going to Stanford a couple of days after you did." His brother had always been easily read; at least to Dean he had. "You're pretty bad at keeping secrets from me Sammy. You always have been. For about a week you were looking too shifty. Hiding things whenever someone came into the room. Avoiding looking at people in the eyes. I'm just surprised that I was the only one who found out." Of course, that was helped by Dean distracting his Dad whenever he looked too suspicious; but Sam didn't need to know that.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Dean figured if Sam was going to be in shock, he could at least get to see what he was getting. "The first line of defence you can't actually see. I had I giant iron pentagram set around the building. As long as it's under the ground then people won't think you're a freak; and there are hundreds of things that can't get past an iron line. Around the house; before I painted of course, I engraved hundreds of sigils from religions and cultures from every culture and belief that I could find. I then covered it up with a paint mixture that I could find with the highest iron content and had the paint blessed before it was put on the walls. I had some paintings of sigils made with holy oil that I've put around the place. And finally, just in case this isn't enough, I've stocked up some weapons for you in the basement. They will probably be useless as the only thing getting through here would be the devil himself, and even then he would have a hard time, but you can never be too safe."

Sam was speechless. Dean had just figured out all of his problems. He would no longer have to look for a place to live next semester and had not just provided a place to live; he had provided a place that he and Jess would be safe. He was never so happy to be wrong about what someone was visiting for.

"Now I'm going to give you a chance to call up your girlfriend so you can both look around the place; and you can give me a call when you're planning on going out tonight. I need to go back to my motel for a second and ill see you later on tonight Sammy"


End file.
